Drabble autoironiczne
by euphoria814
Summary: Autora zmagania z fandomem.


**tytuł serii: Drabble autoironiczne**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **info: seria drabbli - niezbyt wielu, ale jednak połączonych specyficznie... czyli ten tego euphoria obnaża swoje największe grzechy(?), dla tygodnia metafiction (czy to się zalicza?)**

* * *

 **Lekkie sugerowanie motywem w 150 słowach, czyli stara dobra przetarta klisza**

Stiles biegł do przodu co sił w nogach, ale wciąż słyszał za sobą cieżki oddech alfy. Wilk był szybszy, lepiej widział w ciemnościach i ewidentnie bawił się z nim, wiedząc, że pozostała część watahy jest zbyt daleko, by mu pomóc.

Sprawdzali tereny po drugiej stronie tego co zostało z domu Hale'ów.

Stiles spojrzał na wschodzący księżyc, dobrze odgadując, że to jego jedyna szansa. Deaton oczywiście mógł się mylić, twierdząc, że Stilinski posiadał Iskrę, ale teraz nie miał wyboru. Zatrzymał się, czując, że jego płuca pieką żywym ogniem i wyciągnął w stronę wilka rozpostartą dłoń.

\- Mocy Księżyca, przyzywam cię! – krzyknął z całych sił.

 _euphoria zamarła z lizakiem w ustach i spojrzała na migający kursor. Zżyna z **Czarodziejki z Księżyca** – pomyślała z niechęcią. Odstawiła kieliszek z winem, przypominając sobie mgliście, że gdzieś czytała artykuł, iż alkohol i pisanie nie idą w parze. Podjęła jedną z najważniejszych decyzji swojego życia i skasowała cały akapit. _

_ooo_

 **Deus ex machina, czyli odrobina historii literatury, żeby tani chwyt wyglądał mądrze i naukowo.**

Stiles spojrzał na wschodzący księżyc, dostrzegając kątem oka kolejną parę czerwonych tęczówek. Coś podpowiadało mu, że drugim alfą jest Derek i ulga, którą poczuł…

 _euphoria zamarła. A co miałby, na bogów, robić tam Derek?! Skoro wiadomo, że Derek jest po drugiej stronie lasu? Myśl, kobieto!_

Stiles spojrzał na wschodzący księżyc, dostrzegając kątem oka kolejną parę czerwonych tęczówek. Coś podpowiadało mu, że drugim alfą nie jest Derek.

 _Ha! A masz!_

Wilk jednak wydawał się stawać w jego obronie. Oddzielał go od agresywnego alfy, który ścigał go przez pół lasu. Z gardła wilka wydobyło się ostrzegawcze warknięcie i napastnik wycofał się. Ku zaskoczeniu Stilesa już po chwili stał przed nim Derek Hale.

 _Kurwa._

Ku zaskoczeniu Stilesa mężczyzna **wyglądał** jak Derek Hale. Te same zmarszczone brwi i wredny uśmieszek, który wiele sugerował.

\- Jestem bratem bliźniakiem Dereka - powiedział nieznajomy.

 _Kurwa. euphoria z radości uderzyła się w głowę butelką i zdecydowała iść na odwyk._

 _ooo_

 **Za dużo tumblra, czyli przekleństwo nadmiaru bodźców.**

 _euphoria prewencyjnie odstawiła butelkę i skasowała ostatnie dwa akapity._

Stiles spojrzał na wschodzący księżyc i zdał sobie sprawę, że ma tylko jedną szansę. Rzucił się w kierunku wejścia do jaskini. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się jakoś przekonać alfę, że śledzenie go w miejsce, gdzie łatwo można było zastawić zasadzkę, nie jest warte świeczki. Nawet cholernej latarki!

Prawie potknął się przy kolejnym ostrym zakręcie i poczuł jak grunt osuwa mu się spod nóg. Nie był pewien jak długo zsuwał się w dół, ale zatrzymał się dopiero na dnie niszy. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i rozświetlił odrobinę przestrzeń wokół z siebie. Zdumiony przystanął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę na co patrzy.

Skądś znał te brwi i te oczy. Patrzył na zawieszonego kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, całego w pajęczynach, kilka lat młodszego Dereka Hale'a.

\- Cholera - stwierdził Stiles.

 _Damnit, bez sensu - pomyślała euphoria._  
 _Ale skądś to znam - zastanawiała się dalej._  
 _O cholera! To kanon!_

ooo

 **Gdy starasz się być mądrzejsza/y niż jesteś, czyli krótki przepis na parodię lub płacz**

Stiles biegł do przodu co sił w nogach, ale wciąż słyszał za sobą cieżki oddech alfy. Wilk był szybszy, lepiej widział w ciemnościach i ewidentnie bawił się z nim, wiedząc, że pozostała część watahy jest zbyt daleko, by mu pomóc.

Sprawdzali tereny po drugiej stronie tego co zostało z domu Hale'ów.

Stiles spojrzał na wschodzący księżyc kontemplując jego nieregularny kszałt, o którym już starożytni pisali. Monizm jak najbardziej pasowałby Derekowi, który był tak blisko natury jak tylko wilk potrafił. Stiles w pamięci zapisał, aby Hale'owi przybliżyć twierdzenia Demokryta i Leucypa.

 _euphoria spojrzała na ekran nie wiedząc co się, cholera, podziało._

 _ooo_

 **Teoria spodni czasu, czyli najlepszy bohater to ten, który traci spodnie w krótkim czasie (przykryj braki w fabule seksem).**

Stiles biegł do przodu co sił w nogach, ale wciąż słyszał za sobą cieżki oddech alfy. Wilk był szybszy, lepiej widział w ciemnościach i ewidentnie bawił się z nim, wiedząc, że pozostała część watahy jest zbyt daleko, by mu pomóc.

Sprawdzali tereny po drugiej stronie tego co zostało z domu Hale'ów.

 _(tu będzie reszta tekstu)_

Stiles spojrzał na wschodzący księżyc, a potem na Dereka, który rozłożony pod nim wyglądał niebiańsko kusząco w nikłych promieniach rzucanych przez srebrny glob.  
\- Jak się tu znalazłem? - wyszeptał Hale.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł Stiles pochylając się do pocałunku.

 _Jeszcze to nadpiszę - obiecała sobie solennie euphoria._

 _ooo_

 **Gdy tekst robi sam co chce, czyli jak eu faktycznie pisze albo raczej jak _tekst_ wykorzystuje eu **

Stiles biegł do przodu co sił w nogach, ale wciąż słyszał za sobą cieżki oddech alfy. Wilk był szybszy, lepiej widział w ciemnościach i ewidentnie bawił się z nim, wiedząc, że Stiles nie ma zbyt wielu możliwości ucieczki. Trzask łamanych gałązek przypominał mu tylko jak blisko jest zagrożenie. I Stiles biegł, chociaż nogi odmawiały mu już posłuszeństwa. Biegł mając w pamięci to, że jego ojciec zostanie sam, jeśli tylko cokolwiek mu się stanie. Mieli w końcu tylko siebie i był pewien, że jego ojciec nie spocznie dopóki nie dostanie wszystkich odpowiedzi.  
Biegł dopóki nie potknął się o wystającą gałąź i nie upadł na pokrytą liśćmi ściółkę. Ciężkie łapy alfy niemal natychmiast przygwoździły go do podłoża i Stiles spojrzał przez łzy w czerwone ślepia wilkołaka. Znajomego wilkołaka, jak cholera, zauważył.

\- Derek, ty idioto, wystraszyłeś mnie! - warknął Stiles.

 _euphoria jak zawsze nie wiedziała jak u licha wyszedł jej z tego fluff._


End file.
